Till death do us part
by tslotatforever
Summary: The lifestyle of the Underwood family. Amy, Ricky and John 3 years later, all seems perfect but what could happens? We never know. Always Expect the Unexpected
1. Chapter 1

_Hi I'm Julie! This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it! This story it about Ricky, Amy and John of The Secret Life of The American Teenager! By the way I'm sorry for my English because it is not my first language (French is) so I hope you will understand the entire thing I try to say! ENJOY _

It has been 3 years. Ricky is 22 and he became after college the vice-president of Boykewich Enterprise, Leo gave him the job because of his age he was always tired and Ben didn't want to be in the sausage industry. Amy is 21 and she's in her last year of college for becoming a teacher. Amy and Ricky got married about two years ago in a simple ceremony with only family and closes friends (Anne, George, Shakur, Margaret, Nora, Ashley, Jack, Grace, Toby, Madison, Lauren and some other people). John was 5 and a half and he entered his first year in kinder garden. Ricky, Amy and John weren't living in the Butcher Shop apartment anymore they are living in a house near Juergens family old house. They are happy a happy family and the flame between Amy and Ricky was the same that it was 3-4 years ago. Jack and Grace are together again and they are about to get married. Jack became a personal sport trainer and Grace is still in med school for becoming a paediatrician. Adrian and Ben are officially divorce, Adrian is not in a stable relationship, a guy a guy another the day after that, she is a lawyer but her job doesn't seems to make her happy she always need changes and when a relationship grows she steps back, she is scare of being trapped. Ben is enjoying the life of a young adult life, college party and all of that stuff. He is in college but the choice of his career is not pretty clear. He has a girlfriend, Maria. Ben and her reconnected when he visited Bologna last year and she moves to California for him. Amy and Grace are now best friends, their friendship started when Ricky and Adrian went to college and they were still in high school and this the same thing for Ricky and Jack they were at the same college so they were seeing each other every day. Adrian and Grace are still friends, Ben and Ricky too this rare that Amy and Ricky talk to Adrian or see her they are just familiar. Madison, Lauren and Amy just decided to start all over, they talk over the phone and e-mail some of the time.

Amy P.O.V

It was almost 8 o'clock the morning, Ricky and I needed to get up for getting John ready to school but we were so tired, last night was unbelievable like all the other night with each other but I think this time was like the first time, oh wait, the second time.

"We have to get up" I said to Ricky

"What? Now we are Sunday, there is no school or work Sunday!" he said

"No yesterday was Sunday now we are Monday and we have to get John ready for school"

"Are you sure we can have just a few minutes to ourselves" like he said so many time before

"Okay two more minutes but after we have to hurry"

"Alright gorgeous" he said while he smirked at me.

Ricky takes my hand and makes me fall on the bed and he kisses me deeply. The kiss became more that that he started to take off his shirt while John enter the room and said:  
>"Mommy, daddy I feel sick today I'm not sure I can go to school like that"<p>

Ricky and Amy look at each other, speechless John was there just when they were about to do.

"Are you sure?" says Ricky when he walks over the porch.

"Yeah I think..." John couldn't finish his sentence he ran over the bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

"Okay baby I think I'm going to keep you at home today, I don't have classes anyway today." I said while I washed John face.

"Or I can stay with him if you have something else to do today" Ricky said

"No it's okay, go to work we will be okay, Doesn't we John?" I said

"Yeah I just need some rest I'm going back to bed" John said

"Okay baby if you need something I will be downstairs" while at smile at him

"And me at work but if he doesn't go well and you think we have to the hospital or whatever you call me immediately!"

I kiss Ricky passionately and went back to bed for a moment.

Ricky P.O.V

So like I said to Amy before, I went to work but I couldn't concentrate on my work while John is sick I always feel powerless and in the moment the only thing that could make me feel better was to be with John and Amy. I went to the cafeteria and get some coffee and I said "Hi" to my mom Nora who works like secretary to Leo and my office.

"So how are you doing!" she said giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek

"Not so good John is sick today he threw up this morning and he has a fever"

"Oh is this something serious?" she asked

"I hope not but if he still that sick later we are going to the hospital, but it probably something he got at the kinder garden"

"Why you are not home?"

"Because Amy said that she will be okay"

"But just go home and be there for John and Amy, I know you can't concentrate if you are here and not there. I'll cover for you, just go!" Nora said to me

So I went back to the home and go see John, he was sleeping so after tried to found Amy. She wasn't in our bedroom, in the living room or in the diner room. So I thought she was in the shower but after thinking that I heard something from upstairs. A lousy sound... So I went upstairs and went to our bathroom and found Amy in the bath unconscious.

_So it was my first chapter! I know it have not that much of drama but it coming! I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow or the day after that! Julie xx _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thank you a lot for all the reviews it's means the world to me! So I had some difficulties to chose where the story will go so after this chapter if you any other ideas so say it to me! But I just want to clear something, my story is not one will just drama I just want to see an happy Ramy story! __CHAPTER 2 ENJOY :p  
>** Et oui je parle français, mais je suis pas française (techniquement)!**<em>

**Ricky P.O.V**

What should I do first? Call 9-11 or try to wake her up? I took the phone dial 9-1-1 and while I explain the situation I dressed Amy and after I called George if he could take John. The situation was no realistic Amy there with blood over her face. Is there a person who came or is she just fell? The ambulance arrived so I follow it and sent John at George's.

"What really happened?" says George

"I don't know I was at work and when I went in the bathroom she was in the bath, but I don't have the time to talk I'll call you as soon I know something I promise" I says

I went to the hospital and ask for Amy, the nurse says to me that she was on control and that nothing is so important and in the moment the only thing that she needs is some rest. After she said that she just has a shell shock and when she will wake maybe that she won't know what happened and where she is. I'm so relieved that she has nothing serious; I don't know what I will do without her. Amy and John are the world to me. I went to Amy's room; the 169. She was pale but she seems okay I took her hand and said to her "I love you Amy".

**Amy P.O.V**

All was kind of a blur. I remember that I was in the shower while John took his nap. I was washing my hair I had soap all over my face and I heard the phone ringing so I try my best to get out of the shower but I couldn't, I slipped and my head hits the side of the bath. And then I heard Ricky screaming "AMY" and after, I was in the hospital. In the moment the only thing I can think about is my headache it is so intense. I try to open my eyes and said "Hi" to Ricky but it is so hard. I am so happy that Ricky is here holding my hand I don't know what I would do without him. He just said "I love you Amy" I wish I could said to him the same thing. Just after I thought about that Ricky said:

"I just want to know, if you hear me tight my fingers"  
>That what I do and I heard him laughing. I was really tired so I just fall asleep while was trying to call my parents and all of our friend.<p>

**Grace P.O.V**

I was with Jack planning our wedding. It was coming sooner than I thought in only three weeks I will be Miss Grace Pappas. I had the dress, the invitation was send, and Amy was my maid of honour, Ricky the best man of Jack, John the ring bearer, the church booked, the reception all planned but the only that we have to choose is the cake. When I tried to convince Jack to take a white cake with raspberry jam and not a chocolate and hazelnut cake (like Jack wants) my phone rang. It was Ricky. I answered and said him:

"Hi Ricky how are you doing?"

"Not that good, I just wanted for you to know that Amy is in the hospital" he said

"WHAT? Amy is in the hospital, why?"

"She only have a shell shock but that was only to let you know since you are Amy's best friend"

"I'm glad you told me! I can go now but maybe in two hours Jack and me could come? Can she has visitors"

"She can so you are welcome"

**Ricky P.O.V**

After I called everyone I went to see Amy but she was still sleeping. I can't wait to her awake and that she can talks to me! I was there texting Ben and her doctor came in the room.

"Hi my name is Doctor Scott and I am the doctor of Amy Underwood and you are?" she asked

"Hi I am Ricky Underwood, Amy's husband" I said

"So we've been passing a lot of test and Amy remembers most of thing she will have to stay here a day or two and she could go home but she will need to take some days of school off."

"So are you sure she okay she still not happened her eyes the time I was here"

"Don't worry, both of them are find."

The doctor left the room and after I ask myself. Why did she said BOTH of them?

_** So I'm sorry this chapter is short but the chapter 3 is on its way! So review and like I said if you have any ideas you can tell me I really open to change a little bit my story! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi readers! All of your reviews are very appreciated I'm very happy that all of you like my story. Like I said before a lot of Ramy fan fiction are full of drama but mine not very much. I like to keep the things like they are and not bring whatever else in it! (I just want to say to you that all of fan fiction or Ramy with drama I love it too, It's why I do this story to bring a little break!) So here is the chapter 3! And I want to say that if you have any ideas for the story just tell me!  
>Oh and...<em>

_Je suis canadienne :P_**  
><strong>

**Ricky P.O.V**

Amy is pregnant? That can't be right, we're very careful. But did Amy know? I had to ask her. I walked over Amy's room and I had the surprise to see her awake.

"Ricky! I've missed you" she said

"You too Amy, you too..." I said

"What is wrong? She said nervously

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you are... pregnant?" I said slowly

"We are having... a baby?"

"That what the doctor told me, but did you knew?"

"No but I was thinking it, I was late in my period I realised that yesterday"

"So what we are going to do? I honestly don't know? I mean I know we are able to do it but with your last year of school and with everything that is going on..."

As Amy was going to talk Jack and Grace enter the room.

"Oh my god Amy how are you doing, I hope you are okay" Grace said

Amy was speechless; she was probably in shock about the new, so am I. But after thinking of all of it I think I've might be happy about that... I mean John is not a baby anymore and this time I will be there for Amy. So I exclaim:

"We are having a baby!"

"What now? I don't even know you were pregnant!" Jack said

"No, I just found out I was pregnant" Amy said

"You are so stupid Jack! Wow this is fantastic new... I guess. But Amy are you going to fit into the dress for the wedding?" Grace said rapidly

After about one hour of talking about the baby and the wedding Jack and Grace leave the hospital and it was Amy and me alone again.

"So are you happy" she asked me

"I think yes... we just have to do this one day at the time."

"Speaking of our babies, how is John, is he still sick?"

"No he is find, he is at your dad house with Robie... by the way what we are going to say at your parents and John?" I asked

"I don't know... I can't believe it John is going to be a big brother."

"Yeah, me either... But at least this time I'll be there for you and the baby and John"

"I know that... so when can I leave the hospital?"

"When you are ready"

"Maybe we could go now..."

"Okay I am going to sign all the paper."

**Amy P.O.V**

The doctor came in the room so I ask

"How long am I pregnant?"

"I am not sure but I think the other doctor said something about 3-4 weeks."

How can I be pregnant for one month and I didn't even know! Last two weeks I was always tired and I had nausea each morning JEEZE. But I'm happy, this time Ricky is going to be there, and I think a challenge in our live will spice a little bit our lifestyle and I really hope this time it is a girl! The only thing I am worried about is Ricky, he seems okay but I am not exactly sure he is. Ricky walked into the room, he smiled at me. I asked how did he feels about the baby and he said that he was still in shock but happy in the same time and after all John was not plan either and finally John was good for us.

"I took an appointment in two days for the baby can you come?" I asked

"Of course I will go when in the day?"

"At 2 o'clock pm"

"So I will pick you up at school after work, go the hospital and after take John to school maybe we could go somewhere for diner or whatever"

"Sounds good" I said

********************** 2 days later **********************

**Ricky P.O.V**

So today we have the appointment I have to say that I am nervous about that I never been to things like that before it must be awkward. It's our second child and we only have 21 or 22 at least we are married. I drove to Amy's college and waited for her.

"Hi darling how are you" I asked her when I saw her in the parking lot.

"Hi, I am nervous but it is okay, you?"

"Same thing"

**Amy P.O.V**

I was on the hospital bed, Ricky at my left side and the doctor on the right side.

"So the baby is 4 weeks old and we are the September 22." Said doctor Cooper

Ricky and I look at each other... and we remembered that August 24 four weeks before.

**********************FLASHBACK**********************

**August 24**

**Today John was at my parent's house to play with Robie so Ricky proposed me to go at the beach and maybe stay at the hotel. We arrived at the beach and it was desert. So we spent the all day in town shopping and other and after diner we return to the beach. The sound and the scent of the waves were amazing. He kissed me, I kissed him back I started unbuttoned his shirt he took me in his arms and I putted my legs on his hips. We fell in the sand and I started to take off my dress. And this night we make love to each other on the beach... that was maybe the best night of my life, that was so romantic.**

**********************END OF THE FLASHBACK**********************

Ricky took my hand and we return to the car. That was silent in the car and Ricky break the silence and said

"I can't believe there a baby in there" and he put his hands on my belly.

_***So this is the third chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I will probably post another or two chapters by the end of the weekend. I also want to know if you think the baby should be a boy or a girl I still can't decide so if you want that the baby is a boy or girl say it to me!***_

_Julie xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everybody! Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate it! So this the chapter 4 ENJOY! _

_-Julie –xxx-_

**********************4 weeks later (October 13) **********************

**Amy P.O.V**

Today is the day. The day that Ricky and I waited as much as we can. We are going to tell our parents about the baby. This morning I called at my parents and Ashley house because I have something I needed to tell them. I am very nervous but I don't think my parent will be so upset, my and Ricky already had a son together at 15 and now I'm 21and we both have jobs. We are Thursday so John is at school and today I just had one class in the morning so Ricky pick me up from college and drive us to my old house. My dad opened us the door. My mom, my dad, Ricky and me went to the living and sat.

"So you have something to tell us" my dad said

"I hope you don't getting divorce!" my mom exclaim

"No, it is more the complete opposite...and we are really both find." Ricky said

"I'm pregnant..." I said

"What!" my dad exclaim

"Wow that fantastic another baby in the family!" my mom cutting my dad

"Really?" I said

"Yeah, so how far are you?"

"8 weeks" Ricky said

"And you waited this long to tell us?" my dad said

"I'm sorry we didn't know how you were going to react"

"I can't wait to know if it is a boy or girl!" said my mom

"Me either... I wished that we are having a girl but I think that this is a boy" I said

"We never know" Ricky said before kissing me on the cheek.

We talked probably one hour but Ricky and I had to take John to school so we left with a smile in our face. Just to know that my parents were okay with all of it made me feel happy.

"So you think it is a boy" Ricky said to me

"Yeah and you, you still think it is a girl?" I said

He nodded and we entered the kinder garden. John was talking to his friends and when he saw us he ran over Ricky.

"Hey little man!" Ricky said holding John

"Hi daddy, hi daddy and hi little baby" said John

John was really excited about the baby and he hoped that it was a girl. He always talk about it a school and at home. We went in the car and drove to the home. And Ricky started making diner.

**Ricky P.O.V**

After Amy get John down, I walked over our bedroom and sit next to Amy.

"Hi gorgeous" I said after kissing her passionately

"Hi honey, I just thought about something... we need to talk." She said, worried

"Is this something wrong? What do you want to talk about?" I said

"I don't know what I'm going to do about school; I can't do homeschooling because I am in my last year of college and for becoming a teacher and I have to do internships. So do I take one year off or...? I don't know!"

"You can take a year off, so you could relax during the pregnancy and after the birth stay with the baby before daycare, you know money is not the problem I'm the vice-president of Boykewich International"

"I know I know so you would be okay with that, me staying here?"

"Of course I do, but me too I was thinking about something..."

"What it is?"

"I was thinking maybe we could move into a bigger house with a bigger backyard and all of that stuff"

"Really? I think it is a good idea!"

"I already did a few calls and Monday we have to visit two houses"

"Oh god you were prepared" she said

Amy kissed me and I kiss her back. And after staying in bed together we fell asleep.

Amy P.O.V

Today was Grace and Jack wedding. I was over Grace's house to make our make-up and for change our outfit. The wedding dress of Grace was beautiful, and mine too I'm lucky that it was a little baggy because with little my bump that I had it would not be so good. Jack was over Ricky and I house.

"So are you excited about the baby? Grace asked me

"Yeah we both are, it was a surprise but after thinking about it I am very grateful for it and you are you excited about your wedding?"

"Oh my god, yes I waited so long for that! I was freshman at Grant Ulysse High School and I was thinking about this moment"

The wedding was perfect, they both looking so in love and happy. The ceremony was at the church and the party at a hotel. Ricky, John and I were living because we were very tired especially me. I was in bed reading and Ricky in the room and said:

"I love you, and I can't wait to see the face of the little one"

**Ricky P.O.V**

We are Monday, so today Amy and I have to go visit two houses. We left John at school and we both arrived at the first house. The house was beautiful, Amy adore it. The house has 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and all what we needed. Just after a sort visit we both knew that it was the one. We sign all the paper and I drop off Amy at home and I drive to work.

"Hi Rick" Nora said to me

"Hi, I think I have something to tell you"

"What is going on?"

"I wanted for you to know that Amy and I are having a baby!"

"WHAT! That's fantastic, I'm very excited for both of you! Oh I get it, that why missed all these days at work."

"You got me" I said

I went off my office and thought about my life... in this moment anyone can be happier than me.

_So that was the chapter 4! I hope you like it, another one is coming soon! Oh and I still not decide if the baby is a boy or a girl, so we just have to wait and see! Review! And continue proposing me a sex for the baby!_

_Julie (tslotatforever) xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't update sooner but I had a lot of exams for school and I was a little bit running out of ideas how to continue the story, I have a too many ideas that I can't put together but for sure I will continue as long as I can this fan fiction because let just say that I enjoyed it as much as you, like I want to know what will happen and all of that stuff! But here it is chapter 5! *** __**ENJOY**_

_Julie xx_

**Amy P.O.V**

I was now five months pregnant, at this stage of my pregnancy I couldn't hide it. Almost all of my friends knew also Ben and Adrian. And now I was always at home (and not at school), our new house. We moved out last week and it was still a mess. The nursery for the baby wasn't finish yet because Ricky and I didn't know if we were having a boy or a girl. Today was the big day! This afternoon I have an ultrasound I will know if we were having a boy or a girl, and when is my due date. And after the appointment Ricky and I will go shopping for all the baby stuff.

"Mommy, why do I have to go at Grandpa's house?" John said

"I thought you wanted to there, sweetie!" I answered

"Yeah, but I want to know if I will have a brother or a sister!"

"We will call you as soon as we know, I promise!"

"I promise too, buddy" Ricky said while he was entering the room

Ricky took John in his arms and said:

"Let go get your things, we have to hurry"

"Okay daddy"

**Ricky P.O.V**

Amy and I were on our way to the clinic, and I didn't know about Amy but I was so nervous. We've waited so long and today was the day. We entered the clinic, we signed all the papers and we've waited.

"Boy or girl?" I asked

"I still think it is a boy!" Amy said

"And I still think it a girl" I said

"We just have to wait and see" she said

I kissed her passionately as the nurse said "Amy Underwood room C2"

**Amy P.O.V **

I was on the bed-chair thing, with some gel on my belly. Ricky was on my right side and was holding my hand.

"You are five months pregnant so with all the information the due date will be the May 15th" The doctor said.

"And the sex of the baby?" Amy asked

"Wait, just a few seconds, here the heart beat." The doctor said

"That amazing" I said

Some minutes passed but seems like hours

"And, with what I can see, it seems like you are having a healthy little girl!"

"I knew it! This is fantastic! I can't believe it!" Ricky exclaimed

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see her face and I'm also so grateful that she is find" I said as I look to the doctor

The doctor continues all the check-up and Ricky and I left the clinic.

"You were right" I said

"I'm always right, but I don't know for you, but it is today that seems so real. If you know what I mean?" Ricky said

"I know"

"Are we ready for another kid?" He asked

"I don't know, but everything will be find, we survived when we was in high school, and I think it is a little too late to have doubts or anything else."

"I know, I know, I love this little girl inside of you but it is a lot for our age I don't know what I have suddenly. So, what are we doing now?" Ricky asked

"Sometimes soon we will have to call John, but I prefer to tell him face to face. But we also need to get all the stuff for the nursery now that we know the sex. I want us to be ready the sooner that we can"

"So we could go to the mall and after pick-up John to your dad's house?"

"Sounds good to us!" Amy said talking about the baby and her.

We went shopping for baby stuff, I didn't have too much thing left of John and that stuff was mostly boy's things. We chose the colors for the nursery, purple, pink and orange and we also found all the furniture. For the first time during my pregnancy I very felt happy about it. With having John at fifteen I couldn't enjoy it like most of the mothers, for me and my family this whole thing wasn't like a new life entering the world should be like stressful and anxious. But now, after looking back, keeping John was the smartest decision I have ever done. Even if it wasn't pleasant I mean six years ago I tried to gain lest weight possible, I didn't want the other students of the school knew that I was "The pregnant Girl" but now, I don't care. As we entered my dad's house, John started to run over us screaming "Mommy and Daddy" with my dad fallowing him.

"You didn't call me!" John exclaimed

"So? We want to know John and me and I have to call Anne as soon as I know!" my dad said

"Sorry we didn't call you we wanted to tell you face to face." My husband said as he took John in his arms

"We are having... a little girl!" I said as Ricky and I were looking in our eyes with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I sister. I can't wait to tell my friends at the kindergarten!" John screamed

"That's awesome, congrats! Anne really hopped that it was a granddaughter that she will have." My dad said

After diner and talking over talking we went home because John and I were really tired. Ricky put John to bed and I was in our bedroom trying to find something to wear who fits. When I was changing my outfit Ricky came behind me, taking my waist and kissing my neck. I love when he do that.

"I love you Amy Underwood" Ricky whispered

We walk over our bed; I was in Ricky's arms and Ricky was kissing my forehead. And when my eyes were closing I whispered in return to what he said two minutes before

"As much as I love you"

And we both fall asleep over the sound of our breath.

_*** Here it is chapter 5! I hope you liked it. I put a little anxiety in Ricky because it is not like Ricky to see just the positive of each things he always also see the bad side and I also put differences between when Amy was having John and now because all is different. She is older, she is married, they are financially okay, and they have a house and all of that stuff. So now that we all know that the baby is a girl, do you have any names idea? I have a few but I'm still not sure so you are welcome the write me some ideas and also ideas for the story*** __**REVIEW **_

_-XX- TSLOTATFOREVER_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Hey readers, thank you for all the comments, I have already planned to put more Ben and Adrian stuff but thank you for proposing me. So here the chapter 6, I hope you will enjoy it as much as me!***_

**Adrian P.O.V**

I have to do this, I need to. It has been more than three years I cannot longer live like that. If forgiving someone make the freedom to move forward maybe, apologizing make the same thing. Today was the day I will see Amy and say: I am sorry for what I've done in the past. I realised that I need friends. Of course I have Grace but since all the Ricky's issues it wasn't the same, the way she talks to me or even how she looks at me. It was going to change. I drove to Amy's and Ricky's house and rang the doorbell. A pregnant Amy opened the door.

"Hey Amy, long time no see" I said

"Adrian... hey, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you, eh come on in" Amy said

"I have to talk to you its very important" I said

We walked over the living room and sit down. After a few seconds of silent, Ricky with John in his arms came over us.

"Adrian, hi... It have been a long time." He said

"Yeah, I'm here to talk to Amy" I said

"Anyway, I have to go to work"

"Ricky, do you need that I drop off John to school?" Amy said

"No it's okay, maybe you could just pick him up after it?"

"Alright, goodbye John, have a good day at school and bye Ricky" Amy said as she walked over them, kiss John on the forehead and kiss Ricky.

"So we are the only in the house you can say what you need to tell me"

"I didn't know you were expecting a second child, that great for the two of us"

"Yeah we are I can't believe it still. I thought you knew, Grace didn't tell you?" Amy asked

"No she didn't, but this is not the reason I'm here... I wanted to excuse me for all what I have done to you in the past. Three years ago and even more before that I was so mean to you, and you were always try to be my friend. And that why I am here for I want my life to be like at Mercy's shower. You know what I mean, Grace, you and me, all three of us best friends." I said

"Wow, eh I don't know what to say other than, you are forgiving. I mean you had a lot of challenges in life so I guess it's understandable, but not for trying to steal my boyfriend and soon to be husband" she said while she laughs

"I know, I know was I think at this part of my life I was a really bitch!" I joked

"Kind of" Amy said

"So I really need to go to work but maybe tonight we could do something with Grace for old time sake" I said

"Yeah that will be fun, but I'm six months pregnant I can't really go out"

"We could just have diner and talk, it have been so much time"

"Okay, Jack is coming over here tonight for watching I don't what game sport with Ricky and John, so Grace is probably free" Amy said

"Okay I will call Grace and you after work for more info, bye!" Adrian said

**Amy P.O.V**

I was still on the shock by Adrian coming over here this morning it was so awkward. But I am still glad that she apologizes to me we all grow up it was the time to us to clear all those issues. Grace was even happier than me; she could finally be friends with Adrian at the same time. Adrian called earlier and we decided to go shopping while the boys were here. And anyway I needed more maternity clothes. And I didn't really wanted to be here with Jack and Ricky yelling at the televisions for some stupid sports. I was with my laptop trying to find some names for the baby to propose to Ricky. We didn't find a name yet; we had some names but just if it was a boy and I don't why but all the name on internet didn't get me in some way.

Jillian or shortly Jill?

Leah?

Lillian or Lily?

Zoe?

Oh no, not Zoe the name of an ex of Ricky... All the names, I found something that I don't like about them... argh my hormones I can't stand them! But maybe Ricky will find something today at work. But even if we do find a name that we both like, we will wait to see face of the little one before. And tonight I was going to ask Grace and Adrian for some ideas. After surfing in the internet for almost a day, I realised that I had to take John at school. When I got there I went to his class, took John and then his teacher came over us.

"Hi, Mrs. Underwood how are you doing?" John's teacher asked me

"Hi, I'm find, is this something wrong?" I answered

"Oh no, you know never stop talking about his sister" she said

"Not all the time" John replied

After a few minutes of talking we went to car and drove at home. While John was watching TV I changed myself for the shopping. I went to the kitchen to make a collation for John and Ricky entered the house.

"Hi, I'm home!" He said while he was walking to the kitchen. He stopped at the living room gave John a kiss on the forehead and then walked behind me; he took my shoulders as I turned over him.

"Hi honey how are feeling?" he said after kissing me passionately

"Better now that you are here" I answered

Ricky smirked and kissed me again.

"So, why Adrian was over here this morning?" he asked me

"She wanted to apologized for what she have done in the past"

"And then what you did?"

"I accept her apology, I mean that was the time for all of us to moved don't you think?"

"Yeah, I agree" Ricky said

"So Jack he is still coming over here?"

"Yep he does, Jack and I and John if he wanted we are going to watch some hockey" he said

"Alright, I think Grace is coming too, and we are going shopping with Adrian is this okay with you?" I asked

"It's okay I don't mind"

So I continue what I was doing and suddenly the doorbell rang.

_***So that was the sixth chapter I hope you enjoy it! I know it's not the most interesting one but a lot of other stuff is going to happen in the next one and the others. And the chapter seven should be updated very soon!***_

_TSLOTATFOREVER –XOXO- _


	7. Chapter 7

_***Chapter 7 here it is! I am SOOOO SORRYYYY I didn't update in a while but I was running out of ideas or maybe I had TOO MUCH IDEAS! SO ENJOY***_

**Ricky P.O.V**

Amy was going to the door but I told her that I will do it for her. So when I opened the door it was Jack and Grace.

"Hey Ricky how are doing?" Grace asked me

"Find, Amy is waiting for you in the kitchen" I answered

"Okay thanks"

"Hey man" Jack said while we were doing a high five

"Come on in, John is waiting for us"

So Jack and I, walked over the living room where John was waiting for us, a full plate of chicken wings in his hands. That was cute.

"Hey buddy!" Jack said to John while he took him in his hands.

"Wow, attention if we do a mess, Amy will be very angry. If you know what I mean." I said to Jack

"Oh, okay trust me I know"

**Amy P.O.V**

Jack, Ricky and John were in the living room while Grace and I were waiting Adrian to get off from work to go shopping.

"Hey, it's good to see you Amy!" Grace said

"It's good to see you too; we didn't see each other since the wedding, so how's it going?" I asked

"Find, really we sometime have arguments but nothing too important"

"Like what?"

"Jack wants to start a family like right now, but I am not ready for it. Not with school anyway. Do you see us with a baby, school, work, friends etc I think we are too young but..." she said

"Oh..." I murmured

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I wasn't talking about you and Ricky you know?"

"Yeah whatever, that's find I'm use to it." I said

"But you, how is it with the new baby on the way, with Ricky and John?" she asked

"Oh that's great. We found out last week that we were having a little girl. And I'm really enjoying my pregnancy a mean with Ricky and I'm really happy! The only thing is that I'm big fat pregnant, I mean look at me!" I said while laughing

"No, you are beautiful" Ricky said while he entered the kitchen

"Thank you, husband" I said as I started to kiss him deeply.

"Um... umm, yeah Ricky is right you are gorgeous!" Grace said that what make Ricky and I stop kissing each other.

"So what are you plans?" Ricky asked

"We have to wait till Adrian get off from work and are going to the mall" My best friend said.

As Grace finished her sentence Adrian was at the door. Ricky went to open it and Adrian came into the kitchen.

"So are you ready?" Adrian asked

"Yeah we are!" We both answered

"So let's go!" Adrian said

"Okay, goodbye Ricky, goodbye John be good to you father. And Ricky don't give too much sugar you know how he gets?" I said to Ricky and John.

"Bye Jack, see you later." Grace said to Jack

"And bye little man" She said at John while she kissed his forehead.

So the three of us, went to the car and drove to the mall. That was silent, so it was pretty awkward. But Adrian breaks the ice and said:

"So... How did you find out that you and Ricky were having a baby?"

"Um, I was at the hospital because I fainted and the doctor said to Ricky something like "WE are BOTH find" so Ricky questioned me if I was pregnant. It was weird because he thought that I knew and I didn't tell him but I didn't know and after it's all made sense, why I was always sick the morning and why I was late so that's it"

"So it wasn't planned?"

"Nope" I answered

We arrived at the mall, and we went to a lot of store. We bought a lot of thing and we really enjoyed our girls' night. After now we were eating while Adrian said something that Grace and I never expected. She said words by words, I am still in love with Ben and I will be with him no matter what it takes. Grace and me, looked at each other, with both know that she can do anything.

**Ricky P.O.V**

John was now asleep and Jack and I were watching TV and talking and heard the key in the lock of the door. It was Amy. She said to Jack that Grace was waiting for him in the car and she kissed me and said that she was going to read in our bed. I cleaned the living room; I shut down the lights and went the bedroom.

"Hey Ricky! How was it with John and Jack?" Amy said

"Good and you? It wasn't too awkward?" I asked

"You have no ideas"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, oh and do you have news from Ben?"

"Sometimes, why?" I said

"Do you know if he is in a relationship with someone?"

"Yeah, I think he is with Maria but their relationship sounds more like they were Friends with Benefits you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So he is with Maria Bologna the girl he met in Italy?"

"Yep, but why do you asks those things? You are not jealous I hope because he is with the girl he cheated on you?"

"No, no I don't care it just that Adrian said that she will go after him like she did with you" she said

"Wow, that's Adrian. But I think this time we have to don't get involves in that"

"Yeah, you're right; anyways we are kind of busy" she said looking down at her stomach

"Yeah we are. So today did you find some names?" I asked her?

"Nope, I didn't find one I really love, you?"

"Yeah maybe what do you think about "Lily" that simple like John and it's a pretty name" I said

"Yeah I thought of it but I'm not sure. I know this is stupid but your name and mine ends with –y but not John so that why I don't think it is the right name"

"Really because of that? But anyways you are right..."

I changed my clothes, went brush my teeth and went to the bed next to Amy. I looked over Amy for kissing her but she had a weird look on her face.

"What is wrong honey?" I asked

"Nothing is wrong" she answered

"But why do you look like that? You scare me"

"The baby move, touch!" she said while she was putting my hand to her belly.

"Wow, that's strange and amazing!" I said as I started to kiss Amy like I've planned two minutes before.

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too Ricky"

"Mommy, daddy?" John said as he walked over our bed

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked him

"I had a nightmare!" he said while he started to cry.

"Oh baby, what was it?" Amy said in taking John in her arms.

"I dreamed that after the baby was born, I did not exist anymore"

"My little boy, you know that's never going to happen. Your mother and I love you so much, we couldn't do that." I said

"I don't like that you feel that way John" Amy said

"He dreamed about it Amy, he didn't say he felt that way" I said

"Ah never mind, sweetie do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" Amy asked John

"Oh, yeah" John answered

"Come on, buddy. Did you brush your teeth?" I said while I was taking John from Amy arms

"Yeah" he said

"So let's sleep it's late, you are going to be tired tomorrow" I said

Amy placed John in the middle of the bed in the sheets and we waited quietly till he was completely sleeping.

"He is so cute" Amy said

"Of course he's cute, he is our kid" I said

"Goodnight Ricky" she said

"Goodnight Amy" I said

**Amy P.O.V**

This morning when I woke up, the bed was empty what I found strange since John and Ricky slept in it last night. So get up, went to John's room where he was sleeping. Ricky should have taken him to his bed this morning and I walked downstairs where I was Ricky at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"So how my two girls are this morning" he asked

"Great, we are just a little bit hungry" I answered

"What could I do for you? What you want to eat?" He asked me

"I don't know... maybe chocolate pancake? That should be great! With a lot of chocolate, and maybe maple syrup with a whole pile of banana"

"No problem, wife. That what I call a pregnant woman craving" Ricky said

"Hahaha, I'm going to take a shower. Do you want me to wake up John?" I said

"No it's okay"

So I went to the bathroom took my shower and then I went to John's bedroom.

"Hey John, it's time to get up." I said

"Not now mommy..!" my son said to me

"Oh come on, daddy is making chocolate pancake!" I said

"Oh really!" he said

"Yeah, so it's time to get up!"

"Okay..."

"What you want to wear today?" I asked him

"I want to wear the t-shirt that daddy give me of "Flash"!" he said

"Okay I got it, so dressed up I will be downstairs. I love you John" I said

"Love you too mommy!"

I went downstairs and I saw all the food and all the dining room was prepared. While I was looking at the table Ricky walked behind me and took my waist.

"Is John awake?" He asked me

"Um um" I said as I turned next him.

He started to kiss my neck, then he puts his hands on my back, I throw my hands in his hair and he started to kiss me on my lips. Our mouths opened and our tongues met. My face was bushing and started to feel chills all over my body. The kiss became intense and then John walk over us stared at us for I don't know how much time. It was Ricky who saw him and stopped to kiss me.

"So, where are the pancakes?" our son said

"Yeah, I forgot the pancakes" I said blushing

"Go sit down the pancakes are coming" my husband said

Ricky got back with the pancakes and with ate, enjoying each other company in this Saturday morning.

_*** So that was CHAPTER 7 I hope you liked it, it was a little bit longer than the other ones. So I will probably post the next this week***  
>Julie –xxx-<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_***CHAPTER 8 I really hope you will liked it. So it's like 4 months later when Amy is about to give birth***_

**Amy P.O.V**

"So how are you feeling this morning?" my husband asks me

"Pregnant" I answered

"You know I can stay with you today, I can work at home, if you don't want to be alone?"

"No it's alright, I'm not dying I'm just having a baby, Ricky"

"Yeah, you're about nine months pregnant. Your due date it's like in three days! I want to be there for you"

"I know that, and it's going to be okay. I will call you if something happen and Grace will probably come here anyways. You need to go to work, when the baby gets here you will be enough time at home."

"Alright, alright... But you don't go anywhere. I don't what I will do if something bad happen to you or this baby"

I agree that I was going to stay at home, Ricky came to kiss my forehead and left the house with John to theschool. I was in my bed watching The Notebook. I love this movie; it does remind me one of our first date Ricky and me.I remember him crying. I was about to finish the movie when the phone started to ring.

"AMY!" the person said

"Grace?" I asked

"Yeah, it's me. I need your help."

"Okay, what it is?" I said

"In more than five days late in my period"

"So, you think you're pregnant?"

"Duh, I don't think it's the menopause!"

"I can't leave the house Ricky don't want me to, so come on here and stop by the pharmacy to buy a few pregnancy tests."

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes"

Gosh, another pregnancy? Talking about that my cramps hurts, but it's not that bad I'll just wait a few hours before telling Ricky or whatever. I finish the film and Grace arrived right after.

"I can't believe it's happen to me!" she said while she was crying

"Oh come on, you didn't even do the test! Go the bathroom I'll wait here, And even if you are pregnant, imagine that could have been worst. Like having 15, with no boyfriends at a one night stand"

"You're right, I'm not even sure and I'm so sorry it's probably not a good timing" she said pointing my stomach.

I wait in the bedroom for at least 5/6 minutes before hearing Grace cry. Oh oh, it's good or not? She walked over me with tears all over her cheeks.

"So...?" I asked

"They're positive." She said

"I guess congratulations are in order...?" I said

"I guess, how I'll tell Jack?"

"I don't know but it's not him who said months ago that he wanted to be a dad? I least that what he told Ricky"

"Really? I mean it's could be at a worst moment. I finish college in two months and after I have two stages to do but I can do it next year"

"You see? It's all going to be find!" I said

"I'm so sorry I have to go. I'm going to tell Jack. Wish me luck!" She said

"Good luck, all is going to work out"

Aw, it's getting worst the baby can't stop to move. I just don't want to scare Ricky it's probably nothing. I'll watch another movie that will probably get better.

**Ricky P.O.V**

Argh. I hate to be at work when I know Amy is alone. What if she fell? I was doing some research to compare the company to the others when I heard my mother Nora saying my names really loud in the office. So I walked down the hallway and she said that it was Amy on the phone.

"Hello?" I said nervously

"Hi Ricky it's me"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is find Ricky. The baby is coming."

"Wait, NOW? Oh my god. Stay at home I'm going to pick you. It won't be long" I said

"What is it, son?" Nora asked

"The baby is coming. I need to take off" I said

"Oh sure, oh gosh call me as soon as you get there I want to hear all the details. By the way do you need me to do some calls?" she said

"Maybe call, Marguaret, Shakur, Amy's parents, Ashley, Grace and Jack. Oh and can you pick John from the school?"

"Yeah, okay go before she give birth in your bed, and alone."

**Grace P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. Should I call Jack, or should I wait until he get off from work? I decided to go at my old high school where Jack coaches the football team. It will remember me some memories and I think that the way Jack would like that I told him, face to face. And I can't wait any longer. I walked over the hallway where I passed four years there. I remember when I passed in the stairs holding Jack's hand, when I kissed Ricky, where I had a fight with Adrian and where everyone walked Amy to her first class while she was pregnant with John. I walked down the gymnasium where I saw Jack on the bench. I went in front of him and said that I had some news for him. He looked at me with a strange look and I said:

"Jack, I'm pregnant!" I said

"Wait, what?"

"I'm having a baby"

"Oh my gosh that unbelievable! That's fantastic... I can't believe it!

"Wait I said" because my phone was ringing it was a confidential number but answered it anyways.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, It's Nora. Ricky's mom. I was calling you for letting you know and Jack that Amy is in the hospital and they have something to ask you or something like that"  
>"She's having the baby now? I'm coming, oh and with Jack"<p>

**Amy P.O.V.**

I was in the living room with my bag and I was walking over the hall for like 10 minutes when I saw Ricky's car in the driveway so I walked outside and went directly in the car.

"How are you doing?"

"Let's just drive, I don't want the baby to be born in there and I think we don't have too much time."

"Okay, okay. My mom is going to take John from the school. And Jack and Grace are coming so are your parents. Is that alright?"

"Yeah alright" I said

We entered the hospital and because I was too far they sent me in room without any wait.

A nurse came into the room and said that I wouldn't be too long before I could get the epidural. Even if I was concentrate I could saw Ricky being really, really nervous. I've never saw him like that or maybe once and it was before our wedding.

All our family visited us talked to us and faster than we thought it was time to push. Breath. Push all over again and then. We finally saw our beautiful little girl.

Ricky and I were in the hospital bed with our daughter in our arms. It was one of the most amazing moment.

"So, you didn't change your mind about the name?" Ricky asked

"Nope and you?"

"Not at all" he said smiling at me.

_**Scarlett Underwood born May 13 at 00:35 **_

And after some time alone, my mom, my dad, Ashley and John entered the room. My parents were crying. My sister ran over me just to see our baby.

"She's the cutest baby ever, with John of course." Ashley said

"Yeah she is" Ricky said

"So how are you naming her?" my mom asked

"We decided to name her Scarlett" I said

"Oh, I like that. " My dad said

John you want to see your little sister?" Ricky asked

John nodded and walked over us. He sat next to me holding Scarlett's hand. Me, Ricky, John and Scarlett, all together like that was the best moment of my life.

"Hi, Scar. I love you" John said

_*** So I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if I skipped a lot of times but I just wanted to start writing while the baby is born. I know the labor scene wasn't long but I didn't know how to write it because I've never been in one of these situations. I also hope you like the name and all that stuff so the next chapter should be post by the end of the week! REVIEW! *** _


End file.
